


The Drunk

by MrProphet



Category: Anno Dracula Series - Kim Newman, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Drunk

“I’m saying, it’s a crock,” McNulty slurred.

“Yep,” Bunk agreed. “Sure it’s a crock, but somebody’s gotta carry it. Fifteen homicides ain’t just gonna go away. Shit; three of them was police.”

“And that don’t worry you?” McNulty took a long pull at the neck of his drink. “Damnit!”

“What?”

“Have you been drinking my drink?” McNulty demanded. He tossed the empty onto the ground.

“There’s a fresh one in the trunk,” Bunk told him. “And no I ain’t been drinking your drink. Man’s drink is sacred, Jimmy.”

“Yeah, so someone does a number on fifteen people in less than a month – fifteen actual people – and they send us to find out who? Does that seem right to you?” McNulty stumbled around to the back of the car and popped the trunk. “I’m just saying…”

After a moment Bunk asked: “What? What you just saying this time?” He got up off the hood of his car and moved slowly around to see what had become of his one-time partner. “If I had a buck for every thing you ever just said…”

He stopped and stared. There was no sign of McNulty, but his drink – an attractive, dark-haired girl of no distant vintage – was standing by the open trunk. In his drunken state it took Bunk a moment to register the swirling dust in the air and the wooden stake in her hand, and that was a moment too long.

“Motherfu…” he began. His last thought before he turned to dust was that he had solved his last case. He had found the killer of those fifteen people; the Slayer of those fifteen – no, seventeen – vampires.

It was a comfort, but not much of one.


End file.
